


It's all in your head

by orphan_account



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Charles knows he does, Erik has bad dreams, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-10 16:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik forgets his thoughts won't exactly go unnoticed, especially not if he addresses Charles by name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's all in your head

_Forgive me, Charles,_ Erik found himself musing wryly as he rolled over in his bed, fully awake. _I'm up past my bedtime._

 

The strict regimens of exercise and training the professor had insisted they all conform to included rigid sleeping schedules. But it had been a long time since Erik, haunted by any number of things, had slept on any schedule – let alone one that began as early as Charles wished them to be in bed by.

 

He should have expected it, really. But it was still a surprise when he felt a light touch on his mind.

 

_I know. I can feel your thoughts._

 

Erik frowned, feeling suddenly uncomfortable, and thought forcefully in the direction he had felt the telepath speak to him from.

 

_You're reading my mind?_

 

The answer was immediate, soft in an attempt to soothe ruffled feathers.

 

_No._

_But you called my name._

 

Annoyed that Charles was pulling the 'patriarch' act on him – assuming the role of the wise leader rather than his friend – Erik's response was somewhat edged.

 

 _I didn't expect you to_ answer.

 

The warm, bubbling sensation from Charles that Erik recognized from times they were standing close and having amiable conversation makes him sigh.

 

 _I'm sorry._ Charles' smooth voice filled his mind once more. _I don't mean to laugh. It's just--_

 

Erik cut in.

_Ridiculous to assume the normal rules of mental privacy apply around mind readers?_

 

It was something to get used to, to be sure. Charles didn't often delve into the minds of his friends and pupils without explicit permission, but he seemed unable to block out the leftovers; the static of their thoughts.

_Unfortunately, yes._

 

The other man seemed a touch apologetic, unusually so. Charles was not one to make excuses for his abilities. However, he seemed sincerely sorry for the awkwardness that had the possibility of arising between them.

Charles continued, diplomatic and polite.

_My apologies for butting in, I'll leave you be. Goodnight, my friend. Do try and sleep._

 

Erik said nothing as he felt Charles pull away, drift out of his mental space.

He rolled over once more and tried not to focus on what now felt like absence in his mind; as though his head was too big for him.

_....Charles?_

_Yes?_

 

Erik's question was out of curiosity more than anything.

_Could you help me sleep?_

 

There was a moment of silence.

_I would need to be in your head, Erik._

 

Erik thought about what it felt like to be under the thumb of someone else; to be lost in the will of another.

And they hadn't even been telepaths.

_I don't mind._

 

And he felt Charles slip inside and swirl around him, dulling certain memories and horrors as he enhanced others, probing gently through Erik's thoughts. It was shockingly intimate; almost as though the other man had curled up behind Erik and pulled him into an embrace with his arms looped tightly round his chest, he felt so surrounded by what was unmistakably Charles.

_That should do it._

 

And to his surprise, Erik didn't feel Charles withdraw. It seemed he had to hold in place what he had done, rather than leave it at that.

He was only slightly more surprised to find that he was glad of that fact before whatever his friend was doing took effect, and he fell slowly asleep, wrapped in Charles' mind.

 


End file.
